Affection
by Songstone
Summary: -Jinchuuriki Side Story- Deidara often forgets that Kyuubi's emotions are heavily dictated because of his own, given that they share a mind. -SasoDei and ShukakuxKyuubi-


**Affection **

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: Again, a side story for Jinchuuriki! I'm in love with the setting and characterization. xD What can I say?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Master?" The voice of the young canary sang from within the enclosed area of his birdcage.

"What, brat?" The scorpion asked back, voice hard as ever as he lay on his belly, resting on the bottom of the same iron prison as the bird.

"It's really quiet, un."

"It's always quiet."

"Yeah, but...not _this_ quiet, un. Kyuubi is gone and I'm lonely." The blond boy said, puffing up the feathers on his wings a bit before he shook them a few times; a yellow array of down fell from his perch on the small, creaky swing, falling into the scorpion's red hair.

"Tch." Sasori reached one hand up, brushing away the yellow feathers from his head. "You'll live, Deidara." He assured, curling onto his side instead.

But he knew that Deidara had grown quite...attached to the fox that had been forced into his subconscious. With Kyuubi summoned elsewhere this particular day, Deidara was besides himself with worry, not knowing what to do with himself. He usually had Kyuubi's subtle presence in the back of his mind everyday, so to suddenly have that company gone was troubling him.

"Un. Master Sasori..." Deidara hopped off of the swing, wings fluttering to keep him from falling straight down, and landed lightly besides the scorpion. He kneeled besides the older male, hands resting on the redhead's shoulder. "Talk with me, un?"

"No. I'm resting. Go away." Sasori swatted at Deidara with his tail as a warning.

The canary squawked lightly, flopping back onto his rear end to avoid being struck by his master's tail. His lower lip curled into a pout, and he curled his legs up against his chest, letting his rather impressive wings close around him like a cocoon.

Sasori was content to leave Deidara that way so that he would be given some peace and quiet, but was forced to reopen his eyes and look towards the blond when he heard soft murmuring.

"...don't like...mean. Kyuubi, un...Master doesn't...me anymore? Un..."

"Ugh." Sasori sighed and rolled his eyes at how damn emotional the canary could be. He reached out with his long tail and slipped it under Deidara's wings, snagging the boy by the ankle and pulling him hard.

"Uwah!" Deidara yelped as he fell backwards onto his elbows, wings flapping in surprise before Sasori's arms restrained any such movement by wrapping around his waist. "M-Master Sasori, un?" The canary questioned quietly.

"I'm not in a talkative mood." The scorpion informed his comrade as he looked down at him. He watched him with cool, brown eyes. "But you can lie down with me and I'll keep you company."

Deidara seemed to consider this for a moment, and then he smiled wide, nodding his head eagerly; his long fringe bounced around his face as he moved his head. The blond pulled his wings flat against his back, then curled his long, lanky body against Sasori's shape as he lightly nuzzled his nose into the crook of Sasori's neck.

"Thank you Master. Un."

"Whatever."

Sasori had to smirk faintly at Deidara's apparent _need_ for another person to be with. He acted as if he needed a conversation or physical contact in order to survive. If left in isolation, the boy nearly went mad; that hadn't been a pleasant sight to behold when Shukaku had let the canary out of The Dark after three days of punishment...

"Master?"

Sasori groaned. "What is it now?" He asked, his lips brushing over the soft hair atop Deidara's head as he spoke.

Deidara's hands were suddenly resting on Sasori's chest, and they fisted into the fabric of his shirt; he was clinging to the scorpion. "I love you, un."

The redhead paused at that, the wrinkle in his brow disappearing as he stopped frowning. "Ah..." He closed his eyes once more, sliding one of his legs between either one of Deidara's and successfully pulling the canary closer to himself this way. He buried his face into the mess of blond hair, breathing in the other's scent.

"...Do you love me back, un?" Deidara's voice sang after a moment.

Sasori snorted. "Duh." He said, as if it were obvious. "I love you too." He said, just to appease the other.

Of course, he did feel strongly towards his partner. Deidara was all he had in a cold, empty world where all that mattered was obedience; they didn't have the freedom that the blond longed for—the freedom that Sasori had tasted only briefly as a child—but they had each other. It dulled the ache a bit.

Deidara chirped happily at getting that response, and he moved his chest flush against Sasori's own, lifting his head up a bit and putting his mouth against the side of the scorpion's jaw.

The redhead came back at him and closed his mouth fully over Deidara's in a very soft, warm kiss.

The rest of their bodies tangled together meaninglessly as the blond reacted to the kiss as expected; his tongue danced in and out of the scorpion's mouth lithely, as if tasting him. His breath was hot against Sasori's lips.

And thus, their day continued _quite_ pleasantly after that.

- - -

Ugh. No. Not again.

Kyuubi winced as he felt a strange..._burning_ bubbling just in the middle of his stomach. He felt shivers working through every inch of him. Right down to all nine of his tails.

They were at it again. That damn scorpion and his host were _at it_ again. Geez, couldn't Sasori keep it in his pants for a while? He could have at least waited until Kyuubi was back and sealed safely in the back of Deidara's mind; that way, he wouldn't be feeling any of his host's emotions out in the open...

Happiness, affection, love, lust... Ugh. This was _not_ a good time for these kinds of emotions to be budding...

"Kyuubi, I do hope that you're paying attention to me." The rumbling voice suddenly snapped the Fox out of his brooding, and his head snapped up immediately.

Red eyes were suddenly locked directly on a pair of angry, opposing yellow orbs as Shukaku glared down at his right hand man.

"I apologize, Master Shukaku. I'm listening." Kyuubi said professionally. He bowed his head a bit in a show of obedience and remained still and quiet until Shukaku huffed and backed away from him, apparently appeased again.

"Good." The Tanuki said, voice still hard and gruff. "Now, about the Jinchuuriki that escaped; you and Deidara obviously _failed_ the task of bringing him back to us." Kyuubi winced at the emphasis on the word 'failed.'

"I apologize once again for mine and Deidara's failure. It will not happen again." Kyuubi said, meekly defending himself as well as the canary.

_Gurk—! Fucking hell! _Kyuubi stiffened as the burning from before suddenly grew into a fiery sensation almost too powerful to ignore. It began right in the center of his stomach and pulsed throughout his entire body in waves. _What is Sasori_ doing_ to him!?_

But what bothered the Fox the most was that…it wasn't that bad of a feeling. The burning wasn't painful; just awkward considering his situation now. If he had been off on his own, he might have even _enjoyed_ the feelings that were steadily washing over him.

But he wasn't by himself. He was with Shukaku—his _Master_!—and he had to act professional.

"I should hope not." Shukaku continued on with their discussion, blissfully unaware of his henchman's discomfort. "I've decided to send you and Deidara out again after three days of rest; I expect to have that Jinchuuriki back this time."

"Y…yes sir. Of course." Kyuubi forced out. His ears were folded flat against his skull now, and his tails were limp as they lay behind him. It took all of his will power to keep himself from indulging in the wonderfully seductive emotions that were piling up by the minute.

"And I'll be sending Sasori along with you as well. You're to keep that bird in line, Kyuubi. He's reckless and I don't trust him. You, along with Sasori, should be able to…" Shukaku's voice was getting much smaller now; very quiet. At last, it was just a distant hum in the background.

"Yes sir…" Kyuubi said, even if he wasn't really listening to his Master's words. He flexed his paws on the ground a bit, not knowing what to do with himself. He was on fire now! Everything was white-hot and blurry, and the Fox couldn't help but to feel incredibly _good_ all of a sudden.

_Fuckin' scorpion…ought to break his neck…ought to…_

All thoughts were leaving him; Kyuubi barely had time to pretend to be listening to Shukaku at all by then. He felt Deidara's overwhelming _need_ for Sasori's body—his arms, his legs, all of the body heat he let off, oh that heat would be so nice—and suddenly drew a blank.

"We _need_ to get this Jinchuuriki back, Kyuubi. Failure is not an option. I've got a plan; I have an idea of how to use the kid to my advantage. I need you to bring me him. Alive. If he's dead, so help me, I'll skin you alive and use you as a rug." Shukaku had stopped the walking around he had been doing just moments ago, and was settled into a seated position just a few feet away from the Fox he'd just threatened.

"If I succeed, Kyuubi…just think of it. The reformation that I could do to this worthless land. The Jinchuuriki's and all of those pathetic little hybrids simply aren't fit to lead this world. Don't you agree?" Shukaku shifted his gaze over towards Kyuubi, surprised to find him seeming to be…daydreaming?

"Kyuubi!" The bellow seemed to shake the walls, and it efficiently snapped the Fox out of whatever had been hypnotizing him.

Red eyes lifted towards Shukaku's face sullenly, and the Tanuki gave a growl and a huff of annoyance.

"I _said_, 'do you agree'?" He demanded to know through gritted teeth.

Kyuubi's eyes widened slightly as he listened to the tone that his Master was using on him, but then he nodded slowly. His body shook once, visibly, and then he pushed himself up onto all fours. Shukaku expected him to offer to leave immediately for his mission as an apology for slacking just now, but instead, the Fox moved closer to the Tanuki.

Kyuubi once more took a seat; this time besides his Master. Shukaku glared down at him fiercely, his patience wearing thin, and he snapped his jaws to get the Fox's attention. "Kyuubi! Have you been listening to me _at all_?! Answer me, now!"

And then, a strange curl worked over the Fox's lips; it almost looked like he was grinning. And with all the grace of a falling stone, he flopped himself flush against Shukaku's side, his face resting directly in the crook of the Tanuki's neck and shoulder.

"Yes, Master Shukaku…" He all but purred, lifting his large head a bit to nuzzle his cheek against Shukaku's.

A moment of stunned silence kept Shukaku from reacting. But after determining what was going on, his mind and body kicked into gear again, and he shoved the Fox back with all of his might, rising to his feet angrily as Kyuubi tumbled, rolled, and then just gaped up at the Tanuki in surprise. "_Kyuubi_! Get out and go back to your host! _Now_!"

"Yes sir!" Immediately, the Fox was on his feet and rushing away from his Master's room. He didn't stop running, weaving his way through all of the confusing corridors of the Tanuki's chambers, until he was outside of the housing area where Deidara and the other hybrid-slaves were kept.

How embarrassing! It was a miracle that Shukaku hadn't killed him on the spot after he'd pulled that little stunt. Kyuubi was grateful that his life was saved, but he was infuriated that and he had been put into such a situation because of the two hybrid's.

Kyuubi was more than ready to give both Deidara and Sasori an earful of when it was a bad idea to get carried away with their emotions and bodily needs. They weren't the only ones who felt all of those embarrassing emotions, dammit! Show some respect!

To think…he had been so overwhelmed by the emotion of love and lust that he had…with Shukaku…and he might have…for a moment, he honestly wanted to…

Oh yes, Kyuubi was definitely ready to scold both of the hybrids…no doubt about that…

…He'd get to it as soon as they stopped _mating_, of course…

**Songstone: YES, I SUPPORT SHUKAKUxKYUUBI. 8D;; Playing Kyuubi was so much fun. I really enjoyed writing for him. ;D SO! Hope you guys all liked the story! Don't forget to let me know what you thought. **


End file.
